


Pocałunki Nic Nie Znaczą

by rosalieirenen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Hogwarts, Rough Sex, Translation, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalieirenen/pseuds/rosalieirenen
Summary: [TŁUMACZENIE] Przez cztery miesiące Harry i Draco sypiają ze sobą, bez względu na fakt, że Draco nie pozwala się pocałować. Bo, przecież, “To nie tak, że to ma znaczenie, prawda?”OSTRZEŻENIE: Dla dorosłych. I Angst. Zostaliście dostatecznie ostrzeżeni.





	Pocałunki Nic Nie Znaczą

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kisses Mean Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/417494) by Motleygrrrl. 



> Beta:xtaexbae  
> T/N: Dwa lata temu porzuciłam to tłumaczenie, właściwie nawet nie wiem dlaczego, ale do takich fanfików lubię wracać. Skoro większość pracy miałam już za sobą, dokończyłam, co pozostało do dokończenia i mogę przejść dalej. 
> 
> Jeżeli Wam się spodoba - nie zapomnijcie zostawić kudosa! Będę linkować autorce - przemiła dziewczyna! - na pewno się ucieszy, widząc nowych czytelników swojego starego tekstu :)

 

 

– To nie tak, że to ma znaczenie, prawda?

 _To nie tak, że to ma znaczenie, prawda?_ Słyszę te słowa, jak wlatują do moich uszu, odbijają się echem w mojej czaszce. Patrzę, jak jego usta poruszają się, formują w samogłoski i spółgłoski – prawie widzę te słowa, ściekające z uśmiechających się z wyższością ust. Po prostu nie potrafię ich ułożyć w sensowną całość. Czy on mówi wspak? Powinienem odszyfrować jego słowa, żeby pojąć ich prawdziwe znaczenie, jak w jakimś kodzie? To w jego stylu, mówić kodem. Zagadki, to jest to, nie dał mi żadnej odpowiedzi wprost, czegokolwiek by nie dotyczyła. _To nie tak, że to ma znaczenie, prawda?_

Chciałbym móc mu odpowiedzieć _nie_ , szczerze. W tym momencie myślę, że dałbym _wszystko_ , by odpowiedź na to pytanie brzmiała nie. Tylko że, kiedy on się zachowuje w ten sposób, łatwiej jest udawać, że odpowiedź rzeczywiście mogłaby brzmieć _nie_. W momentach takich jak ten przypominam sobie, jak bardzo go nienawidzę.

– Więc? – Jego protekcjonalny ton, kiedy cedzi słowa, rozpraszając wściekłość i niedowierzanie, jakie mnie ogarnęły po zadaniu tego pytania. Po prostu się gapię. – Potter?

Ton jego głosu jest niecierpliwy – bo i kiedy nie jest?

Czuję lekkie, monotonne pulsowanie pod powiekami – zdejmuję okulary, żeby przetrzeć oczy i stwierdzam, że zdecydowanie wolę ciemność od grymasu, który doskonale umiem sobie wyobrazić na jego twarzy. Przez parę sekund rozważam pozostanie za opuszczonymi powiekami na zawsze, ale nawet ja wiem, że to głupi plan. Choćby w ciemności, jego twarz jest jedynym, co widzę.

Wzdychając, przeczesuję włosy niedbałym ruchem ręki i otwieram oczy. Zmarszczone oblicze przede mną jest dokładnie takie, jakie widziałem na wewnętrznej stronie powieki; długie pasma platynowych blond włosów okalają porcelanową skórę, szare oczy błyskają z niecierpliwością, usta wykrzywione w gniewie, szczęka zaciśnięta, jakby w próbie powstrzymania potoku zjadliwych obelg i wyrazów nienawiści, którą wiem, że pragnie plunąć w moją stronę. Jak ja w ogóle doprowadziłem do tej sytuacji? Moje palce nadal są we włosach i powstrzymuję się od wyrywania ich garściami – zbyt dobrze by się bawił, obserwując mnie, jak tracę kontrolę przez _niego_. Pieprzony drań.

– Potter? – Zerkam, słysząc zmianę w jego tonie. Grymas na jego twarzy złagodniał trochę i w jego głębokich, srebrnych oczach błyska coś, czego nie rozpoznaję. – Wszystko w porządku? – Pytanie mnie zaskakuje. Czy wszystko w porządku? Czy Draco Malfoy właśnie zapytał mnie o moje samopoczucie? Gdybym nie znał go lepiej, mógłbym pomylić zmianę w jego głosie z _troską_. Ale znam go zbyt dobrze, by popełnić taką pomyłkę.

– A co cię to obchodzi, Malfoy? W końcu – nie potrafię się zdobyć na uszczypliwy ton – to nie tak, że to cokolwiek znaczy.

Po moich słowach grymas na powrót pojawia się na jego twarzy. Czasami jestem zaskoczony, że jego usta są zdolne do ułożenia się w jakikolwiek inny sposób.

– Świetnie. Więc się zgadzamy. – Jego odpowiedź jest chłodna jak lód. Moje dłonie zaciskają się na włosach i zmuszam się do kilku głębokich oddechów, by się uspokoić na tyle, żeby rozluźnić pięści i opuścić je na kolana.

– Dobra – parskam. – Więc się, kurwa, zgadzamy.

Moja uwaga powraca do dokumentów, rozrzuconych przede mną – odprawiam go w jasny sposób. Ale, oczywiście, nic nie jest proste przy Malfoyu. Dalej siedzi na skraju mojego biurka – właściwie, na skraju mojej cierpliwości – bębniąc palcami i czekając, aż zapytam, o co mu chodzi.

– Cóż, przypuszczam, że obaj mamy robotę, do której musimy wrócić… – rzucam aluzję w nadziei, że z niej skorzysta i odejdzie. Im szybciej to zrobi, tym szybciej skończę papierkową robotę, szybciej będę mógł fiuknąć do domu i spróbować osiągnąć wywołaną alkoholem śpiączkę.

Widok jakiegokolwiek wściekłego grymasu, czy protekcjonalnego uśmiechu, jedynych min, jakie u niego widziałem, pozostaje ukryty przed moim wzrokiem, kiedy podnoszę niebieską teczkę i otwieram ją udając, że czytam zawartość, w nadziei, że zniknie, zanim ją opuszczę. Nadziei, która wiem, że jest płonna. Jeden długi, blady palec zahacza o brzeg teczki i opuszcza ją z powrotem na blat. Rozważam schowanie się za zamkniętymi oczami, ale to zbyt dziecinne i próbowałem tego już zbyt wiele razy, by było jeszcze skuteczne.

Kiedy cisza zaczyna się przeciągać, w końcu na niego spoglądam. Obserwuje mnie cały czas, spokojnie, mały uśmieszek błąka się na jego twarzy, bo wie dokładnie, co rozważałem jeszcze przed chwilą. Drań.

– Co jest, Malfoy? – Mój głos brzmi na wyczerpany, nawet dla mnie. Czy to możliwe, że jeszcze dzisiaj rano przybyłem do Ministerstwa w dobrym humorze? Kiedy ten dzień _tak_ się zmienił?

Obleczone w czarne spodnie kostki rozkrzyżowały się i jego pochylone ciało podniosło się płynnie z drewnianej powierzchni mojego biurka. Przez pół sekundy naiwnie wierzyłem, że w końcu zrozumiał jak spięty jestem i zdecydował się mnie zostawić samego. Zamiast tego obszedł biurko i jego długie palce zaczęły masować obolałe mięśnie moich pleców. Przygryzam wargę, powstrzymując jęk i w zamian próbuję strącić jego dłonie – co oczywiście sprawia tylko, że zaczyna mocniej ugniatać ciało, aż bardziej przypomina to bolesną szarpaninę, a mniej prawdziwy masaż. Ostatecznie jestem zmuszony przyznać się do porażki i osuwam się w krześle, czołem głośno uderzając o biurko. Może trafi się łut szczęścia i stracę przytomność – najlepiej na tak długo, aż zniknie z mojego życia na zawsze. Niestety, zwykle nie mam szczęścia. Moje próby utraty przytomności tylko zwiększają łupanie w czaszce, które zaczęło się w momencie, w którym przeszedł przez drzwi.

– Spokojnie, Potter – uspokaja, pochylając się tak, żeby mówić wprost do ucha. – Przez co jesteś taki spięty, co? – Jego głos roztapia się, jak ciepłe masło, rozlewa się po moich plecach i szyi, i spływa zmysłowo po mojej skórze. Jego głos jest niebezpieczny.

– A jak, kurwa, myślisz?

– Jestem pewien, że nie mam pojęcia. – Znów ten szaleńczo niski ton głosu. Czy to w porządku, że jego głos tak na mnie działa? – Może to ma coś wspólnego z tymi tajemniczymi, niebieskimi teczkami do przejrzenia, którymi mnie zarzucasz, hmm? – Kiedy mówi, jego palce zanurzają się w kołnierz szaty, ślizgając się kusząco po nagiej skórze moich pleców.

– Cóż, jeśli jestem tak oczywisty, próbując pozbyć się ciebie z mojego biura, to co do jasnej cholery jeszcze tu robisz? – Szczęka boli mnie od zaciskania zębów. Jeżeli miałem nadzieję, że pytanie będzie na tyle obraźliwe, żeby wyszedł, to jestem rozczarowany. Odpowiada, ześlizgując dłonie niżej, paznokciami przyjemnie drapiąc skórę.

– Może czekam, aż zaproponujesz, żebym został?

Tym słowom – tak czy inaczej, co to do cholery miało znaczyć? – towarzyszy ciepły oddech, łaskocący mnie w ucho i walczę z nadchodzącym dreszczem.

– Tak jakbyś kiedykolwiek potrzebował zaproszenia – wyrzucam mu. – Ale jeśli rzeczywiście potrzebujesz, w porządku. Zapraszam cię, Malfoy. Zapraszam cię do opuszczenia mojego gabinetu.

– To nie było zbyt miłe, wiesz? – mówi. – A ja przychodzę, robię ci cudowny masaż i dotrzymuję towarzystwa.

Słyszę po głosie, że się dąsa i zwalczam chęć obrócenia się, rezygnuję ze spojrzenia na wydęte wargi – te perfekcyjne usta wyglądają na jeszcze miększe i pulchniejsze, kiedy to robi.

Moje oczy zamykają się i wzdycham ciężko.

– Po prostu przejdź do rzeczy.

Ciepło palców na moich plecach znika, kiedy zabiera ręce i siadam prosto, nadal z zamkniętymi oczami. Słyszę szuranie, gdy się przemieszcza i cichy skrzek drewna, gdy ponownie opada ze swoim ciężarem na moje biurko.

– Musimy przedyskutować jutrzejszy wieczór.

Jego zwyczajny ton powoduje, że otwieram szeroko oczy. Jutrzejszy wieczór? Wieczór, w który ma się odbyć bankiet Ministerstwa, jakaś impreza, dla jakiegoś ważniaka, który zrobił coś wartego świętowania – nawet nie potrafiłbym udawać, że dbam o orientowanie się w tego typu rzeczach.

– Co w związku z jutrzejszym wieczorem? – pytam ostrożnie. Chyba nie zamierza… zaprosić mnie, prawda? Iść z nim? Jako, może, jego _partner_? Moje palce drgnęły i mówię sobie, żeby nie mieć nadziei, bo przecież _znam_ go. I wiem, że skończę rozczarowany. Trzy sekundy później mam dowód, że miałem rację.

– Idę z Pansy. – Słowa uderzają mnie w pierś, krusząc wszelką nadzieję, kwitnącą wbrew mojej woli, że może rozważał zabranie mnie, zamiast niej.

Moja głowa opada, kiedy walczę z chęcią walnięcia nią o biurko. Oczywiście, że idzie z Pansy. Jego ex. Może nie taka znowu ex, nie mam pewności co do ich relacji. Za każdym razem, gdy Ministerstwo wychodzi z tym świętowaniem, ona zawsze jest jego osobą towarzyszącą. Mogę tylko podejrzewać, że kiedy nie śpi ze mną, śpi z nią. A kiedy nie śpi z żadnym z nas, pewnie wchodzi do łóżka każdemu w Ministerstwie; jestem zaledwie objazdem na trasie. Czy to oznacza, że Pansy interesuje go najbardziej? Miałoby sens, gdyby byli razem. Oboje są, jakby nie patrzeć, pizdami.

– Życzę więc mile spędzonego wieczoru – rzucam, zanim z trzaskiem otwieram inną niebieską teczkę i znikam za nią, po raz kolejny. Tak jak moja poprzednia próba, ta jest udaremniona, po raz kolejny, przez blady palec opuszczający teczkę na biurko. – Co? – żądam odpowiedzi.

Dlaczego, do cholery, on po prostu nie _wyjdzie_?

– Zaplanowaliśmy już stroje. – Jego głos jest spokojny, ale widzę, że coś czai się w głębi jego oczu. – Ale zgubiłem swój szmaragdowy krawat. Musi być gdzieś u ciebie.

Jego krawat? Jego pierdolony _krawat_? To po to wparował tu siedemnaście minut temu? Jakiś przeklęty, pierdolony krawat, który chce z powrotem, żeby wyglądać ładnie ze swoją partnerką? Łomot w mojej głowie grozi wybuchem niepohamowanej wściekłości. Nie spuszcza ze mnie oczu, kiedy powoli wstaję i pochylam się w jego kierunku.

– Nie widziałem twojego pierdolonego krawata, Malfoy.

W miarę jak słowa opuszczają moje usta, przez sekundę doceniam, jak lodowate są – w zupełnym przeciwieństwie do wulkanicznego gniewu, który we mnie wzbiera.

– Sugeruję, żebyś poszukał gdzie indziej. – Z tymi słowami przechodzę obok i zmierzam ku drzwiom. Jeśli on nie chce wyjść, będę bardziej niż szczęśliwy, mogąc to zrobić za niego. Gdy już mam go minąć, wyciąga rękę i obejmuje mnie pod czerwonymi szatami szat Aurora.

– Tak szybko wychodzisz, kochanie? – pyta, udając zawstydzenie.

I to tyle. Niezdolny wytrzymać ani odrobiny dłużej, wybucham z wściekłości. Zanim dochodzi do mnie co robię, z mojego biurka zostają zmiecione wszystkie rzeczy, a Malfoy zostaje rzucony brutalnie na blat, moje ręce mocno zaciśnięte na jego szatach. Siła uderzenia pozbawia go oddechu i gapi się na mnie, uśmiechając z wyższością. Mam ochotę krzyczeć. Zamiast tego ustawiam się, podnoszę go i rzucam nim na drewniany blat, po raz drugi. Tym razem uśmieszek bardziej przypomina grymas bólu.

– Pierdol się, Malfoy – warczę. Skóra moich dłoni staje się alarmująco gorąca, jakby jedyne co chciały, to trząść mężczyzną uwięzionym w uścisku, aż rozpadnie się na tysiąc małych porcelanowych kawałków.

– W porządku – szepcze. Jego dłonie powoli posuwają się w dół, pomiędzy nas, po to, by odpiąć guzik moich dżinsów, opuścić je do połowy ud, sunąc palcami między ciemnymi lokami w pachwinie. Zanim zdoła porządnie chwycić, rzucam nim o biurko, po raz kolejny.

– Pierdol się – powtarzam i w nagłym ruchu podciągam jego szatę do pasa, i rozdzieram jego czarne spodnie, szarpiąc je w dół, aż do jego kostek. Jego uda są przyciśnięte do klatki piersiowej. Posłusznie przytrzymuje kolana, dysząc. Już jest twardy, jego członek sztywno wskazuje sufit. Przez minutę rozważam zostawienie go w tej pozycji, ale nasze spojrzenia się spotykają i on się uśmiecha. Kurwa, _uśmiecha_. Ogień ponownie rozpala się w moich żyłach, serce z każdym uderzeniem pompuje rozgrzaną do białości wściekłość.

Unosi różdżkę, zapewne po to, żeby się przygotować i nawilżyć, ale wyrywam mu ją z dłoni i wyrzucam za siebie. Nie wiem, w jaką gra grę, ale nie zamierzam mu jej ułatwiać ani uprzyjemniać.

– Chciałeś mnie wkurzyć, co, Malfoy? – drwię, cecha, którą podłapałem od niego, spluwam na dłoń i rozcieram ślinę na swoim członku. – Chciałeś, żeby cię zerżnąć? – Kiedy z moich ust wydobywa się warknięcie, napieram na jego ciasną dziurkę. Gwałtownie wciąga powietrze i zaciska dłonie na brzegach biurka, jego kciuki są białe, kiedy w niego wchodzę. – Wygląda na to, że dostałeś to, czego chciałeś.

Z tymi słowami zaczynam się ruszać – szybko, wściekle, wbijając się w niego bez litości. Z siłą, która sprawia, że przesuwa się dalej i dalej na blacie biurka, dopóki nie przyciągam go z powrotem, warcząc.

– Wybierasz się gdzieś?

Jego usta wykrzywiają się w uśmieszku i otwiera usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale na widok tego znienawidzonego wyrazu twarzy wychodzę z niego całkowicie i, chwytając za przód szat, stawiam go na nogi.

– Hej! – brzmi, jakby był zaskoczony i przez sekundę prawie zdenerwowany, ale odwracam go i rzucam nim z powrotem o biurko. Pochylając się nad jego plecami, wsuwam się z powrotem w niego i zaczynam znów swoje wściekłe tempo, wbijając się w niego i nie przerywając ani na chwilę.

– Kurwa–Potter–Boże–kurwa–tak–

Jego słowa wydają się wymuszone i dziwne, kiedy wściekłe pchnięcia utrudniają mu mówienie. Jego palce daremnie drapią drewno.

– To jest to, czego chciałeś, Malfoy? – Mój głos jest tak samo napięty. – Dlatego tu przyszedłeś? Żeby skończyć na moim biurku?

Wydaje z siebie dziwny dźwięk i zastanawiam się, czy może uszkodzić drewniany blat, trzymając się go tak mocno. Przez kilka chwil martwię się, że go krzywdzę, ale oboje wiemy, że gdyby chciał mnie zatrzymać, wszystko co musiał zrobić, to po prostu powiedzieć. Na myśl o tym, by zobaczyć, jak daleko mogę się posunąć, zwiększam tempo, dopóki gwałtowne dźwięki naszych ciał uderzających o siebie i jego krzyki i zawodzenia stają się ogłuszające. Dzięki Bogu mam własny gabinet, a moja praca wymaga wysokiego poziomu bezpieczeństwa – w pokoju zawsze są wyciszające zaklęcia.

Dochodzi jako pierwszy. Z prawie-piskiem jego ciało napina się i zaczyna drżeć, aż wszystko ustaje. Ja nie zwalniam, wbijając się w niego brutalnie, dopóki mój własny orgazm nie ogarnia mnie i, raz jeszcze, zostawia z kwaśnym posmakiem odrazy do samego siebie w gardle.

 

~*~

 

Ciepło jego torsu na moich plecach znika i prostuję się ostrożnie. Kurwa, przez jakiś czas będzie bolało. Potter już wysunął członka i poprawił swoje szaty. Mężczyzna odsunął się też ode mnie na kilka stóp i wpatruje się w podłogę, jak gdyby wspaniałego, intensywnego orgazmu sprzed momentu nigdy nie było. Schylanie się jest błędem, stwierdzam, kiedy otrząsam się i podciągam spodnie i bokserki z powrotem, zapinam pasek.

– Cóż – zaczynam, nie mogąc dłużej znieść jego milczącego gniewu. – To było interesujące.

Piorunujący wzrok, który wycelowany był w podłogę, podnosi się na mnie i mam ochotę westchnąć. Zobaczę kiedykolwiek inny wyraz twarzy, skierowany w moją stronę?

– To koniec.

Jego oświadczenie brzmi dziwnie płasko, w porównaniu z gniewem błyskającym w jego niemożliwie zielonych oczach. Zielonych oczach, otoczonych przez rozczochrane, hebanowe włosy – włosy, które wydają się trzeszczeć w furii.

– Zawsze tak mówisz – uśmiecham się. Zawsze jest tak samo: pieprzymy się, on mówi, że to koniec, ja wiem, że kłamie, stara się mnie unikać, ale to nie działa. – Musisz czasem zmienić repertuar, hmm?

– Poważnie, Malfoy – stwierdza spokojnie, podejrzanie spokojnie. – To tyle. Nie będę tego ciągnąć. Nie z tobą.

Krew zamiera mi w żyłach. Przez minutę prawie mu uwierzyłem. – Jasne, Potter – drwię. – Oboje wiemy jak długo _to_ zwykle trwa.

Odkąd to, cokolwiek to jest, zaczęło się między nami, najdłużej bez pieprzenia wytrzymaliśmy trzynaście dni.

– Wyjdź. – Słowa są kontrolowane, prawie zwyczajne, ale mój oddech zatrzymuje się na widok wyrazu jego oczu. Jego oczy są puste, nie wyrażają emocji. Za bardzo przycisnąłem? Zażądałem zbyt wiele? Pojawiłem się pod jego drzwiami z jakąś lichą, związaną z pracą wymówką, z zamiarem “przekonania” go do szybkiej laski – nie ma nic bardziej erotycznego, niż widok Harry’ego Pottera na kolanach, przede mną, w jego własnym biurze. Ale w jakiś sposób nasze porozumienie zostało wciągnięte w temat rozmowy, i nawet jeśli to ja zadałem to pytanie, to nadal bolało, kiedy Potter potwierdził, że nie, to nic nie znaczy.

Może nie powinienem wspominać Pansy. Może nie powinienem wspominać tego głupiego bankietu, albo kłamać o zgubionym krawacie. Ale wściekłość, która od niego płynęła, była wyborna, pociągająca. Fakt, że nie użył lubrykantu, ani żadnego przygotowania, tylko to nasilił, chociaż – krzywię się na samą myśl – mogę tego wkrótce żałować. Już czuję, że siedzenie będzie przez pewien czas ekstremalnie bolesne.

– Słuchaj, Potter – wzdycham, podejmując próbę udobruchania stojącego przede mną, nadal ogarniętego furią mężczyzny. _To znaczy, próbę_ nie _wiążącą się z niesamowicie gorącym seksem_. Co, samo w sobie, jest wielką stratą, jeśli rozważyć, że wszystko, co związane z tym mężczyzną, powinno się kojarzyć z seksem. On jest, praktycznie rzecz biorąc, wcieleniem seksu, na pieprzoną litość Merlina. Wysoki i cudowny, z nieposkromioną fryzurą i błyszczącymi, zielonymi oczami koloru dzikiej trawy, wyrosłej w środku lata; grube wstęgi mięśni okalające jego chudą postać w zachęcających do polizania wybrzuszeniach.

Nadal spina się pod moim badawczym spojrzeniem i nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Uśmiecham się. W momencie, w którym uśmieszek pojawia się na mojej twarzy, on nagle znajduje się dokładnie przede mną, poruszając się tak szybko, że przez sekundę martwię się o utratę słuchu, przekonany, że musiał się deportować z jednego końca pokoju, na drugi i zwyczajowe pyknięcie, które towarzyszy procesowi, nie dotarło do moich uszu. Zrozumienie rozpada się jednak, kiedy pochyla się nade mną, by coś powiedzieć.

– Wynoś. Się. – Jego głos jest niski, niebezpieczny. Wysyła niespokojny dreszcz wzdłuż mojego drobnego ciała. Ton głosu, którego nigdy u niego nie słyszałem.

– Potter – szepczę, unosząc jedną rękę, żeby pogłaskać go po policzku. Zmieszanie wiruje w szmaragdowych oceanach jego oczu, jakby rozpraszając gniew.

Moje spojrzenie ucieka do jego ust i zastanawiam się, tylko przez sekundę, jakby to było go pocałować. Pomimo tych niezliczonych razów, kiedy się pieprzyliśmy – wszystkie niemożliwe pozycje i mroczne zboczenia, przetestowane – nigdy nie dzieliliśmy nawet jednego pocałunku. Nie, żeby nie próbował, oczywiście. Raz. Tylko raz. Nasz pierwszy raz, który był sprośny i ostry; na koniec spróbował mnie pocałować, po to, by zostać odepchniętym przez moją dłoń i zdecydowane potrząśnięcie głową. Od tego czasu już nie próbował – nawet jeśli nie jestem już taki pewny, czy odepchnąłbym go, gdyby podjął próbę. Tak prosto byłoby pochylić się, tylko trochę, i przycisnąć usta do jego ust, tylko _skosztować_.

Z zaskoczeniem orientuję się, że gapiłem się na jego usta zbyt długo i przenoszę spojrzenie z powrotem do jego oczu, co okazuje się jeszcze gorsze. Jego oczy, głębokie, ciemne – zielone studnie, w które mógłbym wpaść, gdybym nie był ostrożny. Z wysiłkiem przypominam sobie powód, dla którego _nie mogę_ go pocałować; nie pozwolę, by usidlił mnie tym spojrzeniem. Nie wpakuję się w wirujące w tych oczach emocje; nie zapędzę się w róg, akceptując zaangażowanie i emocjonalną zażyłość, której ktoś taki, jak Potter, wyraźnie pożąda. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że osoba, z którą by tego chciał, to nigdy nie będę ja.

Z większym wysiłkiem, niż powinienem, odrywam od niego spojrzenie i wymijam go.

– No dobrze – mówię gładko, krocząc zwinnie pomiędzy rozrzuconymi pergaminami i piórami, oraz kilkoma strzaskanymi ramkami, okalającymi hordy machających rudzielców, zaśmiecającymi podłogę jego biura, odkąd zrzucił wszystko z biurka, żeby rzucić mną w ich miejsce.

Jednak, będąc w drzwiach, zatrzymuję się i zerkam na niego, zauważając, że nie ruszył się nawet o cal, stojąc obok biurka i patrząc prosto na mnie. Opieram się chęci przewrócenia oczami.

– Zobaczę cię jutro, Potter, tak? – Oczywiście odpowiedź brzmi tak. Chociaż stawiennictwo pracowników Ministerstwa nie jest obowiązkowe, to nieobecność nie jest mile widziana.

Potter wbija mnie w ziemię swoim chłodnym uśmiechem, takim który stawia ledwie widoczne włoski na moich rękach, i odpowiada:

– Tak, zobaczysz.

Mógłbym w tym momencie zadrżeć, ale opieram się pragnieniu i wychodzę z biura, porządnie zamykając drzwi.

 

~*~

 

Drzwi zamykają się i odpieram chęć uderzenia ręką w ścianę – solidny kamienny mur bez wahania pogruchotałby mi wszystkie kości w ręce, upominam sam siebie. Przez moment, krótkie sekundy, naprawdę myślałem, że zamierza mnie pocałować. Staliśmy tak blisko, żaden nie wypowiedział ani słowa; wpatrywał się w moje oczy z intensywnością, której nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem na jego twarzy. A później to spojrzenie opadło na moje usta.

Wydobywam z siebie jęk i mam ochotę kopnąć się za nadzieję, która rozbłysła we mnie, na moment, przed jego szybkim wyjściem – które zgasiło ją, jak wiadro lodowatej rzeczywistości.

Z ciężkim westchnięciem macham różdżką, z zamiarem uporządkowania biura, naprawy roztrzaskanych ramek ze zdjęciami i zebrania pergaminów na spory stos na biurku. Rozglądając się po uprzątniętym pokoju, mam ochotę znowu westchnąć. Rozprostowanie kości trwało krócej, niż bym chciał. Opadając z powrotem na krzesło, poddaję się pokusie kolejnego westchnięcia i przyciągam do siebie stertę pergaminów wraz z piórem, wiedząc, że dopóki nie skończę papierkowej roboty, nie mogę się urwać z pracy.

Wiele godzin później mam sztywny kark, a słowa, które właśnie piszę, są rozmazane i nie na temat. Mocno ściskam pióro; nawet po tylu godzinach moja wściekłość się nie zmniejszyła. Tak samo ciężko jest się pozbyć irytująco natarczywych myśli o Malfoyu, które stale nawiedzają każdą jedną myśl – sposób, w jaki jego blond włosy układają się delikatnie na czole, opadając do oczu z gracją, o której ja mogę tylko pomarzyć; uczucie naprężających się i skręcających pod moim dotykiem mięśni, _dźwięki_ , które z siebie wydaje…

Z jękiem odsuwam pergaminy na bok i wstaję, rozprostowując bolące stawy. Zastanawiam się, jak on się czuje i nagle nachodzi mnie poczucie winy. _Nie zraniłem go, prawda?_ Nawet jeśli cholernie sobie na to zasłużył. Potrząsając głową, toruję sobie drogę do Atrium i przez Fiu z powrotem do mojego litościwie cichego domu. Do towarzystwa litościwie pełnej butelki whiskey.

 

~*~

 

– Kurwa, pośpiesz się, kochanie, dobrze? – woła Pansy ostro. Kontynuuję układanie krawatu i poprawianie szat, nie wypominając, że to jej jesteśmy winni spóźnienie. Gdyby dziwka nie wskoczyła mi pod prysznic, już byśmy tam byli.

– Nie ma nic złego w efektownym wejściu – mówię gładko, obracając się i oferując jej ramię do wspólnej aportacji. Przewracając oczami, owija nadgarstkiem mój łokieć i zaciska szponiastą dłoń na ramieniu. Kilka niekomfortowych sekund później jesteśmy na miejscu, a impreza rozkręcona jest już na dobre, sądząc po odgłosach. Jej palce pozostają zaciśnięte na moim ramieniu i opieram się chęci strząśnięcia jej dłoni, zamiast tego ruszając do wejścia i rozglądając wokół. Bankiet zorganizowano w wielkiej sali, ukwieconej “artystycznie” w całym sporych rozmiarów pomieszczeniu, głównie pomiędzy małymi, okrągłymi stolikami, rozproszonymi pomiędzy rozmawiającymi pracownikami.

Natychmiast kierujemy się ku długiemu stołowi z przodu, obłożonemu czymś, co mogę opisać tylko jako nieprzyzwoicie monstrualną różnorodność napoi alkoholowych. _Bogowie kochają darmowy alkohol_ , myślę zadowolony, zamawiając kieliszek białego wina u tej biednej duszy, pracującej przy stole. Oczywiście, nie żeby mnie nie było stać na własnego drinka, ale jest coś o wiele bardziej satysfakcjonującego w piciu za Ministerialną forsę.

Pansy, przeklęta krowa, zdążyła już zdobyć sporą szklankę brandy i teraz, zamaczając usta w trunku, zerka kokieteryjnie na biedaka, który jej podał alkohol.

– Jesteś strasznie puszczalska – mamroczę czule, kiedy się zbliża. Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką dostaję, jest uśmieszek i stuknięcie szklanek.

Potrząsając głową w niedowierzaniu, rozglądam się po twarzach zebranych, zastanawiając się, kto jeszcze się pojawi – i zdecydowanie _nie_ skanuję pomieszczenia, szukając znajomej szopy czarnych włosów – kiedy dostaję z łokcia w ramię, prawie wylewając wino. Prychając, obracam się, żeby nie czekając na wyjaśnienia, wypatroszyć idiotę, który miał czelność mnie dotknąć; stając twarzą w twarz ze znajomą, bezczelnie miedzianą czupryną.

– Weasley – prycham. – Mógłbyś uważać gdzie, do kurwy nędzy, chodzisz, co? Idiota niewydarzony.

– Przepraszam. – Wzrusza ramionami. – To był wypadek.

Gdyby nie towarzysząca mu konkretna osoba, nigdy nie uwierzyłbym w jego rzekome przeprosiny, ale wiem, że Granger nigdy nie pozwoliłaby mu na bezduszne zachowanie w swoim towarzystwie. Łaskawie puszczam mu płazem to zachowanie.

– Więc gdzie jest brakujący wierzchołek waszego bohaterskiego trójkąta? Czyżby Złota Trójca już nie istniała? – Potter tu będzie, napominam sam siebie. Tylko dlatego, że jeszcze go nie zauważyłem, nie znaczy, że jeszcze się nie zjawił.

– Och, odwal się, Malfoy, wkrótce się zjawi – odpowiada z wyrzutem Weasley, zarabiając _spojrzenie_ od Granger. – Pewnie nadal czeka na partnerkę.

Partnerkę? Czy Weasley właśnie powiedział partnerkę? Potter przyjdzie z partnerką? Powtarzam sobie, że muszę się rozluźnić, to pewnie nic takiego. Najpewniej Ginevra Weasley, jego przyjaciółka, co do której wiem, że nie żywi żadnych romantycznych uczuć. Zazwyczaj mu towarzyszy.

– Najmłodsza Weasleyówna każe na siebie czekać Wybrańcowi? – prycham, mając nadzieję, że trochę go podkurzę, ale on tylko kiwa głową.

– Nie, jest teraz w trasie z zespołem. Gdzieś w Norwegii, jak sądzę.

W Norwegii? Nie ma jej w kraju? Więc kim do cholery jest partnerka Pottera? Wypijam łyk wina i staram się przybrać zdawkowy ton. – Kto więc będzie się promował, uwieszony jego ramienia, tego wieczoru, jeśli nie najmłodszy rudzielec?

Spojrzenie Weasleya staje się ostrzejsze.

– A co cię to, kurwa, obchodzi, Malfoy? Co masz do tego, kogo on przyprowadzi? – Wzrok jego dziewczyny jest nawet ostrzejszy, wbijając się we mnie. Kurwa. Zapomniałem jaką obserwatorką jest Granger. Ta dziewczyna jest zbyt inteligentna, żeby skończyć uwiązana z kimś takim, jak _Ronald Weasley_.

– Zwykła ciekawość. – Wzruszam ramionami, obracając się w stronę Pansy. – Chodź, Pans. Wmieszajmy się w tłum, co ty na to? Lepsze towarzystwo na nas czeka. – I ignorując pisk oburzenia ze strony rudego idioty, ruszamy na przechadzkę w poszukiwaniu tego lepszego towarzystwa.

Dwa kieliszki wina później, nadal śladu po Potterze. Gdzie on jest? Powiedział, że będzie. Arogancko myślę, przez moment, że może być nadal na mnie zły, na tyle, żeby odpuścić sobie bankiet, ale mam pewność, że nie zajmuję jego myśli na tyle, żeby być powodem jego nieobecności.

Zdławiwszy ziewnięcie, próbuję zwrócić swoją uwagę z powrotem na śmiertelną nudziarę, stojącą przede mną, opowiadającą monotonnym głosem o czymś, czego przestałem słuchać kilka minut temu, prawdopodobnie o różnicy między jej życiem w poprzednim stuleciu, a tym w obecnym.

– Tak, kochana – przerywam, uśmiechając się czarująco, żeby załagodzić niegrzeczne zachowanie – ale obawiam się, że moja partnerka gdzieś zniknęła i nie chciałbym, by poczuła się samotna. – Pomarszczona starucha skinęła i poklepała mnie po policzku, zanim skierowała swoją szokującą zdolność zanudzania na niczego nieświadomego mężczyznę po jej prawej stronie.

Uśmiechając się, powoli przemieszczam się w stronę baru, wiedząc, że najpewniej właśnie tam skończyła Pansy. Ale ta myśl znika z mojej głowy na widok hebanowych włosów, pochylających się nad stołem, zamawiających alkohol. Przyśpieszam tempo i sunę wzdłuż stołu, zatrzymując się tuż obok niego.

– Potter.

Na dźwięk mojego głosu zaciska szczękę.

– Malfoy – odpowiada spokojnie. Czyli nadal zły.

– Jak wieczór? – pytam grzecznie, zadowolony, że wyszło raczej czarująco.

– W porządku – odpowiada opryskliwie, odbierając dwie szklanki od mężczyzny za barem i odwraca się z zamiarem odejścia, ale staję na przeciw niego i blokuję mu ucieczkę.

– Tylko w porządku? – pytam z udawaną nieśmiałością. – Ciekawe, co możemy zrobić, żeby było przyjemniej?

Jego uchwyt na szklankach się zaciska i martwię się, że może je roztrzaskać.

– Na początek możesz przestać do mnie mówić. To zdecydowanie uczyniłoby wieczór przyjemniejszym.

– A gdzie w tym moja radość? – wydymam wargi, dobrze wiedząc jaki efekt ma na niego moje dąsanie. Jego oczy spoczywają na moich ustach przez pół sekundy, zanim się reflektuje.

– Tak – syczy. – Jestem pewny, że ciągłe mieszanie mi w głowie, to dla ciebie świetna zabawa, ale nie chcę tego słuchać. To nie jest prośba: Zostaw mnie, do cholery, w spokoju. – Znów się odwraca, ale zatrzymuje się, kiedy kolejna osoba go blokuje. Ta osoba jednak zarzuca mu rękę na szyję i odbiera jedną ze szklanek, zaciśniętych w jego dłoniach.

– Dziękuję, Harry. – Cho Chang się uśmiecha.

Chang? Cholerna _Chang?_ Jego partnerka to jego była? Na Merlina, spotykali się prawie dziesięć lat temu! Nie miałem pojęcia, że nadal są w dobrych stosunkach.

Nie zważając na ramię, zaborczo zarzucone na jego szerokich barkach, mogę tylko mieć nadzieję, że to ten sam rodzaj platonicznego porozumienia, jakie ma z Ginevrą. Ale na widok jej sukienki – prawie tak nieprzyzwoicie obcisłej, jak u Pansy i z głębokim dekoltem – mam nieodparte wrażenie, że daleko jej do platoniczności.

Jego spojrzenie jest wyzywające, jakby czekał na mój komentarz. Moje oczy zwężają się.

– Potter i Chang, hmm? Niespodziewane połączenie.

Chang śmieje się dźwięcznie na potwierdzenie moich słów i pochyla się, żeby pocałować Pottera w kącik ust. Na widok jej warg przyciśniętych do tej części Pottera, której nigdy nie spróbowałem, jestem zmuszony do wzięcia kilku głębokich oddechów i przypomnienia sobie, że nie, rzucenie klątwy na pracownika Ministerstwa na służbie nie jest mądrą decyzją.

Jednak ręce mnie świerzbią i nie pragnę niczego więcej, jak wyciągnąć różdżkę i rzucić _Crucio_ na dziwkę, która ośmiela się całować Pottera. _Nie, żeby był mój, czy coś_ , prędko się poprawiam. Nie, żebym właściwie chciał, żeby należał do mnie. To właśnie jest sedno tajemnicy w naszym – z braku lepszego słowa – związku. Pozostawia nam sporą wolność. Prawda? Wolność, z której Potter właśnie postanowił skorzystać.

– Chcesz zatańczyć? – głęboki głos Pottera przebija się przez moje myśli i przez jeden szalony moment myślę, że może pyta o to _mnie_. Moje usta otwierają się, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale to Chang odpowiada twierdząco. – Cóż, raczysz nam wybaczyć, Malfoy – mówi chłodno, prowadząc ją na sporych rozmiarów parkiet, gdzie jest już około tuzina par. Kładą swoje szklanki na najbliższym stoliku i mogę tylko obserwować, z palącą zazdrością, jak zakręca nią wdzięcznym ruchem między tańczących i bierze w ramiona. Ramiona, w których ja chciałbym się znaleźć.

Odwracam się do baru i zamawiam dużo mocniejszego drinka, cokolwiek, co ostudzi kłębiącą się w moich wnętrznościach zazdrość. Na szczęście, moją uwagę odwraca oplatające moją talię ramię.

– Pokażemy im, jak powinno się to robić? – Pansy uśmiecha się, ręką wskazując wirujące w tańcu pary.

– Każda wymówka, by pokazać wyższość – odpowiadam lekko, odstawiając resztę drinka i prowadząc ją w stronę wydzielonego z boku parkietu. Tańczenie z Pansy przychodzi mi tak naturalnie, że właściwie nie wymaga najmniejszej koncentracji i wkrótce wirujemy płynnie wokół nieszczęśników próbujących liczyć kroki do zwykłego walca. Pozwalam Pansy prowadzić – dziewczyna jest stuprocentową dominą – ale stopniowo zmieniam kurs, zmniejszając odległość do Chang i Pottera, który, muszę przyznać, rusza się znacznie lepiej, niż mógłbym się spodziewać. Chociaż minęło dziesięć lat, odkąd ostatni raz widziałem, jak tańczy. Rusza się z kocią gracją, niespodziewaną przy jego budowie ciała. A Chang, pieprzona dziwka, dotrzymuje mu kroku zbyt dobrze.

Obracamy się, podchodząc coraz bliżej i bliżej, ale on nie patrzy nigdzie, poza twarzą Chang. Do jasnej cholery, przecież to nie tak, że ona jest _aż tak_ atrakcyjna. No dobra, to było kłamstwo, poprawiam się, kiedy się obracają i mam okazję się jej lepiej przyjrzeć. Jej włosy są długie i czarne, część z nich upięta w elegancki kok; jej oczy są prawie w kształcie migdałów, a jej usta w kolorze głębokiej czerwieni. Jest absolutnie prześliczna i ten fakt sprawia, że mam ochotę zmiażdżyć jej twarz najbliższym przedmiotem, który wpadnie mi w rękę, aż Potter nie będzie w stanie znaleźć w niej niczego atrakcyjnego.

Rozważam, czy nie zakręcić się tak blisko, żeby zmieść ich z kursu – przy odrobinie szczęścia Chang straci przytomność – ale stwierdzam, że miejsce publiczne to nie najlepszy pomysł na realizację takich dziecinnych fantazji, szczególnie, jeśli te fantazje są wynikiem zazdrości. _Boże_. Mam ochotę jęknąć. Naprawdę jestem zazdrosny o Chang? Kiedy Potter zacieśnia uścisk wokół jej talii i pochyla się, szepcząc jej coś do ucha, pożar wnętrzności dobitnie utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że tak – tak, jestem.

Potter z determinacją ignoruje mnie przez wszystkie kolejne utwory. Mam ochotę krzyknąć mu prosto w twarz, złapać go za ramiona i potrząsać nim, aż na mnie popatrzy, aż mnie zauważy. Chcę odepchnąć Chang i zająć jej miejsce w jego mocnych objęciach – chcę, by te silne ramiona oplatały _mnie_ , nie jakąś głupią niedołęgę, w której żałośnie się kochał w szkole.

Tego już za wiele. Powietrze, unoszące się nad parkietem, wydaje się gęste i trudno wziąć wdech, jakby mój gniew zagęścił je w coś, czym nie można oddychać. Przejmując prowadzenie, wyprowadzam nas z parkietu z powrotem w bezpieczniejszą, bogatszą w tlen część sali.

– Wszystko w porządku, Draco? – pyta Pansy; zwyczajowa drwina w jej głosie zastąpiona została przez troskę, którą rzadko u niej słyszę.

Prostuję się i kiwam głową, potrząsając na bok włosy, które wpadają mi do oczu i posyłam jej ostre spojrzenie.

– Myślę, że byliśmy tu wystarczająco długo; obowiązek pracowniczy wypełniony. Czas na ostatniego drinka, kochanie, więc jeśli chcesz uderzyć do tego biedaka za barem, na którego tak zerkałaś, to proponuję to zrobić teraz.

Przekrzywiając głowę i szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu, łapie mnie za łokieć i prowadzi do długiego stołu, obładowanego różnego rozmiaru butelkami. Z dużą szklanką bursztynowego płynu oferuję jej buziaka na dobranoc i zostawiam, niech flirtuje. Przynajmniej jedno z nas powinno tego wieczoru kogoś wyrwać.

Wychylając drinka do dna, kieruję się w stronę wielkich francuskich drzwi po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia i dalej, do cudownie cichego ogrodu. Światło księżyca rozlewa się wokół, oświetlając wysoki żywopłot i rzucając srebrną poświatę na pączki kwiatów. Z fontanny w formie ogromnego głazu strużką płynie woda. Ignoruję pieczenie w przełyku i dalej połykam ostry płyn, doceniając przez chwilę ten uroczy ogród.

Drink się skończył, więc ciskam szklanką w powietrze i, wyobrażając sobie, że to twarz Chang, przemieniam ją w pył. Światło i hałas przez moment rozchodzą się po tarasie i ktoś jeszcze wychodzi na zewnątrz. Lekko się potykając, wyciągam szyję i widok łatwych do rozpoznania, kruczoczarnych włosów wywołuje na mojej twarzy cień uśmiechu – uśmiechu, który utrwala się, kiedy się orientuję, że nigdzie nie widać Chang. Czyżby tu przyszedł, żeby od niej uciec? Ukrywa się przed krową? Nie żebym go winił. Po prawdzie wspieram go i decyduję się mu to powiedzieć.

– Randka nie idzie po twojej myśli, Potter? – napomykam i z rozbawieniem przyglądam się, jak podskakuje lekko, kiedy wychodzę z cienia fontanny.

– Jest w porządku, Malfoy. Po prostu wyszedłem po odrobinę świeżego powietrza – odpowiada sztywno.

– A Chang daje sobie radę, będąc porzuconą, tak? Muszę przyznać, że byłem zaskoczony, widząc ją u twojego boku. Myślałem, że to, co było między wami, to historia sprzed dziesięciu lat. Nie spodziewałem się, że ją zaprosisz.

– Ona mnie zaprosiła – informuje mnie lakonicznie. – Kilka tygodni temu. – Kilka tygodni? Pieprzonych _tygodni?_ Jak długo pieprzył ją bez mojej wiedzy? – I oboje potrzebowaliśmy chwili przerwy od tańca – kontynuuje.

– Ach, tak. Ale z ciebie niespodzianka, co? Nie miałem pojęcia, że potrafisz tak dobrze tańczyć. – Mówię tak, żeby zauważył podtekst i Potter cofa się o krok.

– Widzę, że znalazłeś swój krawat. – Kiwa głową w moją stronę.

– Tak. – Muszę odkaszlnąć. – Okazało się, że jednak był u mnie.

W ogrodzie na kilka uderzeń serca zamiera cisza.

– Cóż, powinienem wracać.

Słowa wypadają z jego ust jak ciężkie kamienie, uderzające mnie prosto w brzuch.

– Czekaj! - krzyczę, potykając się o własne stopy, w próbie zmniejszenia dystansu. Dlaczego Pansy pozwoliła mi wchłonąć takie ilości alkoholu? Dziwka na pewno pomyślała, że zobaczenie jak robię z siebie głupka w miejscu publicznym będzie zabawne. Potrząsam głową na myśl o tym, jak naiwny jestem.

– Co jest, Malfoy? – pyta ostrożnie, automatycznie pomagając mi ustać.

– Ja… Nie wiem, po prostu… Czekaj. – Palą mnie uszy i czuję chęć walnięcia głową o coś twardego. Kamienna fontanna byłaby w porządku, ale żeby się do niej dostać, musiałbym odsunąć się od tych ciepłych palców zaciśniętych na moim ramieniu, pomagających mi stać prosto. Kładę na nich swoje, o wiele bledsze palce po to tylko, żeby obserwować jak zabiera swoją dłoń, jakby mój dotyk powodował mu ból.

– Nie rób tego – burczy. Ignorując ostrzeżenie, podchodzę bliżej, wdychając odurzający zapach jego wody kolońskiej, rześki, męski, zapach, który zawsze doprowadza mnie do obłędu i chcę go błagać, żeby rzucił mną o ziemię, tu i teraz, i mnie wypieprzył. Wślizguję dłoń w jego gęste włosy i muskam nosem wzdłuż jego szczęki, ustami tylko lekko trącając skórę w okolicy gardła. – Malfoy… – Jego głos zdaje się sztuczny, więc wykorzystuję chwilę przewagi, sunąc palcami wzdłuż obojczyka i w dół, po klatce piersiowej, czując jak rozkosznie twarde mięśnie brzucha zaciskają się pod wkurzającym, zasłaniającym widok jego pięknego ciała, materiałem.

– Pragnę cię – szepczę, ssąc miękki płatek ucha. Drży.

– Nie mogę, proszę, po prostu… przestań – błaga, ale nie zrobił nawet jednego kroku w tył i nie potrafię przestać. Moje palce coraz odważniej zapuszczają się w coraz niższe partie jego ciała i okazuje się, że jest tak samo pobudzony, jak ja. Drażnię go przez moment przez materiał, drapiąc paznokciami sztywniejące wybrzuszenie. Zaciska dłoń na moim kołnierzyku, warcząc przy tym i prawie tracę kontakt z podłożem, kiedy zaciąga mnie do zaciemnionej wnęki w żywopłocie; i po chwili już oboje gwałtownie rozpinamy sobie spodnie i pieścimy się, prawie brutalnie, raniąc skórę w ograniczonej przestrzeni. Odsuwając jego dłonie, stykam nasze członki i obejmuję je oba dłońmi, jęcząc i przyspieszając tempo. Oboje dochodzimy ledwie kilka chwil później; jego dłonie zaciskają się boleśnie na moich ramionach, kiedy drży podczas orgazmu. Przez kilka sekund żaden z nas się nie rusza. Potem odwracam głowę, żeby złożyć mały pocałunek na jego uchu i magia znika. Przeklina niskim głosem, odpycha mnie i potykam się, wpadając na kłujący żywopłot.

– Co do cholery, Potter? – żądam wyjaśnień, ale jego piorunujący wzrok, skierowany na mnie, ucisza wszelki mój protest.

– Boże, sprawiasz, że nienawidzę samego siebie – wyznaje ostrym tonem. Jego słowa są jak szpila, która dźga mnie boleśniej, niż bym się spodziewał. Zielone oczy zamykają się i bierze kilka głębokich wdechów. – Po prostu nie zbliżaj się do mnie, dobrze? Mam dość bycia dymanym przez ciebie. – I z tymi słowami obraca się i odchodzi, zostawiając mnie samego w ogrodzie, żebym zgnił od zżerającej mnie od środka odrazy do samego siebie.

 

~*~

 

Nikłe echo szamotaniny wraca do mnie, kiedy wlokę stopy przez korytarz, ciężkie i powolne. Winda jechała zbyt szybko, docierając na Poziom 3, Departament Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof. _Jego_ poziom. Biura Amnezjatorów położone są dalej w głębi departamentu i dotarcie tam zajmuje mi tak wiele czasu, ile się da. Próbuję przybrać zwykłe tempo, jakby to było nic ponad sprawy związane z pracą, ale moje wnętrzności wiją się z nerwów. Od bankietu minął miesiąc, odkąd ostatni raz rozmawialiśmy. To najdłużej, ile wytrzymaliśmy bez seksu, odkąd zaczęliśmy cztery miesiące temu.

Na myśl o naszym początku, ostrym, pijackim pieprzeniu za barem, przy którym spora liczba pracowników Ministerstwa celebrowała urodziny szefa biura, zwalniam tempo i opieram się o ścianę. Minął miesiąc, odkąd widziałem jego twarz, a on nadal ma na mnie wpływ. Szczerze, nie oczekiwałem, że weźmie na poważnie mojego żądania zostawienia mnie w spokoju i nadal nie potrafię zdecydować, czy jestem rozczarowany, czy czuję ulgę.

Wzdychając, poprawiam teczkę w uchwycie i idę dalej do jego biura, machając w powitalnym geście kilku jego współpracownikom i, nie kłopocząc się pukaniem ani czekaniem na zaproszenie, przekręcam gałkę, wchodząc do jego pokoju. Jego biuro jest małe, tak naprawdę to bardziej jak powiększony boks. Wystarczająco miejsca na szerokie biurko i dwa krzesła przed nim, a także na imbryk i parę filiżanek. Jest schludny i uporządkowany, wszystko poukładane, a każdy papier na swoim miejscu. Jego biurko pozbawione jest jakichkolwiek przedmiotów osobistych, takich jak zdjęcia rodziny czy przyjaciół. Ściany są puste, żadnych przypiętych pinezkami plakatów lub tabeli meczy Quidditcha. Jest oziębły; nieprzyjazny. Zbyt podobny do samego mężczyzny, który siedzi w swoim fotelu, odsuniętym, na ile pozwala przestrzeń, jego szczupłe kostki skrzyżowane i oparte o blat biurka. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami kartkuje mały stos pergaminu, ale spogląda w górę, kiedy odchrząkam. Zaskoczenie odbija się na jego twarzy, wraz z inną emocją, którą nie bardzo potrafię umiejscowić, ale nie jest to nienawiść lub pogarda, których bym się spodziewał.

– Potter. - Jego głos jest chłodny, kontrolowany.

Próbuję przybrać taki sam ton, kiedy odpowiadam.

– Malfoy.

– Co cię sprowadza w moje skromne progi? Czyżbyś miał w końcu przerwę od oczyszczania świata z mrocznych czarodziejów? – Boże, on mnie doprowadza do szału.

– Powiedzmy – mówię w możliwie jak najbardziej oderwany sposób. – Właściwie jestem tu, żeby przedyskutować sprawę.

To wzbudza jego zainteresowanie.

– Sprawę? Znaczy, potrzebujesz mojej pomocy?

– Nie - zaciskam zęby. Tak jakbym potrzebował. – Muszę tylko zadać ci kilka pytań w sprawie Ackermana. – Ainsley Ackerman był ledwie kryminalistą, niewielkiego formatu, znanym w departamencie Aurorów ze swoich ciemnych interesów przeklętymi artefaktami. Ostatnio kilka z tych artefaktów “przypadkiem” trafiło w mugolskie ręce, dając w rezultacie dwa zgony. Amnezjatorzy mieli niezły dzień, próbując namierzyć mugoli powiązanych z mężczyzną i usuwając ich wspomnienia, zadanie jeszcze trudniejsze, przez jego fatalnie prowadzoną dokumentację i niechęć do współpracy.

Rzucam teczkę na biurko, a on otwiera ją z ciekawością.

– Chcę tylko, żebyś zerknął na to i potwierdził mugoli, do których do tej pory dotarliśmy. Jego akta sugerują, że nadal pozostaje przynajmniej tuzin obciążonych klątwą, niezarejestrowanych przedmiotów. – Malfoy zaczyna przeszukiwać pergamin i odwracam się, żeby wyjść. – Wystarczy, jeśli podrzucisz mi to w departamencie, jak będziesz wychodził.

– Potter. – Jego głos zatrzymuje mnie, zanim zdążę przekręcić gałkę i z ociąganiem obracam się twarzą do niego. – Jak leci?

Jak leci? Czy Malfoy właśnie zapytał mnie, jak leci? Prawie, jakby mu zależało, prawie, jakby myślał o mnie przez ostatnich kilka tygodni.

– W porządku - odpowiadam automatycznie, ale później rozważam przez sekundę to pytanie. Jak _leci_?

– Napijesz się herbaty? – pyta grzecznie, gestem zachęcając mnie, żebym usiadł.

Zapadając się ociężale w jeden z foteli obserwuję, jak napełnia imbryk swoją różdżką i stuka w niego. Natychmiast unoszą się kłęby pary i napełnia nam obu filiżanki, zatrzymując się na sekundę, żeby dodać cukier i mleko – jakim cudem wie, jaką piję herbatę? – i podaje mi ją, zamiast przesunąć po powierzchni blatu. Jego palce dotykają lekko moich, zanim wyszarpuję filiżankę, prawie wylewając na siebie wrzący płyn. Czekając aż wystygnie, obserwuję go w ciszy. Pomimo, że to on wystosował zaproszenie, wygląda jakby nie był pewny, co powiedzieć. _Pewnie pierwszy raz_.

– Słyszałem o sprawie Eldridge’a – zaczyna i przerywa. – Jesteś… Wyzdrowiałeś już? – Na jego słowa przesuwam się lekko w krześle. Sprawa Eldridge’a miała miejsce ponad dwa tygodnie temu; zaczęła się, jako rodzinna awantura, ale szybko eskalowała, gdy tylko pojawili się Aurorzy. Próbowałem negocjować z Eldridge’em i wyprowadzić jego żonę z domu, ale ciął mnie Zaklęciem Odcinającym, jedynym, którego nie uniknąłem. Przecięła mi udo, rozrywając tętnicę udową i powodując alarmującą utratę krwi w bardzo krótkim czasie. Mój partner aportował mnie do Świętego Munga, gdzie mnie szybko pozszywali, ale zmusili do spędzenia tam nocy. Czy on pytał, jak sobie radzę? Naprawdę go to obchodziło?

– W porządku – odpowiadam ostrożnie. – Rana była poważna, ale naprawili mnie na czas.

– Cieszę się. – Przez sposób, w który jego srebrne oczy wypalają dziury w moich, prawie pozwalam sobie uwierzyć w te słowa. Spojrzenie staje się zbyt intensywne i biorę łyk herbaty, żeby je przerwać.

– A jak-jak u ciebie? – Nie chciałem zadać pytania, ale zmusiła mnie do tego ciekawość.

– Bywało lepiej – mówi cierpko. Co to ma znaczyć? Nie mówi właśnie, że może… tęsknił za mną, prawda? Może tak idiotycznie mocno, jak ja tęskniłem za nim?

– Ja… – Nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Część mnie chce na niego krzyknąć, rzucać rzeczami. Druga część pragnie objąć go w uścisku i ukoić te półksiężyce wokół jego oczu. Ale wiem, że mój dotyk nie będzie mile widziany.

– Potter – mamrocze, pochylając się w krześle do przodu. Nieświadomie, też się nachylam. Teczka leży zapomniana na jego biurku, tak jak nasze stygnące filiżanki.

– Malfoy – szepczę, nienawidząc tego błagalnego brzmienia mojego głosu. Boże, tęskniłem za nim. Jego oczy wędrują na moje usta i dzika nadzieja, że mógłby w końcu, _w końcu_ , mnie pocałować, dopada mnie, zanim mogę ją powstrzymać.

W tym momencie drzwi do jego biura otwierają się z hukiem. Pansy Parkinson staje w drzwiach, uśmiechając się z wyższością.

– Witajcie, kochani – piszczy i czuję jak moim brzuchem targają nudności na jej widok.

– Cóż, pójdę już. – Przełykam ślinę, zrywając się na równe nogi i zerkając na Malfoya, po to tylko, żeby zobaczyć jak wbija ostre jak sztylety spojrzenie w Parkinson. – Po prostu, hmm, podrzuć to zanim wyjdziesz, dobrze? – I nie czekając na odpowiedź, łokciem toruję sobie drogę przez blokującą wejście kobietę, ratując się zbawienną ucieczką na korytarz.

Nie zwalniam wysokiego tempa marszu, dopóki nie jestem z powrotem w swoim biurze, zamykam drzwi i osuwam się po nich, drżąc. Zobaczenie go było wystarczająco trudne, ale słyszeć troskę w jego głosie, gdy oferuje herbatę i pyta, jak się miewam, prawie jak przyjaciel, prawie jakby mu zależało…

Niezbyt delikatnie przeczesuję dłonią włosy i wzdycham, odsuwając się od drzwi i przechodząc przez pokój, żeby opaść na fotel. Duży stos notatek służbowych i papierów leży na moim biurku i przyciągam go do siebie, kartkując w nadziei na rozproszenie myśli.

Kilka godzin później i mam niewielki postęp, mój umysł odmawia koncentracji na zadaniu na dłużej niż kilka minut na raz, zawsze wędrując z powrotem do Malfoya i jego biura, intensywności jego spojrzenia i sposobu, w jaki jego oczy spoczęły na moich ustach.

Pukanie zrywa mnie i wychrypuję zgodę na wejście. Gałka przekręca się i Malfoy wchodzi przez drzwi, prawie jak przywołany przez moje myśli. Jego szaty wierzchnie zniknęły, odsłaniając ciepły, beżowy sweter i dopasowane spodnie w kolorze czekolady, skrojone perfekcyjnie, ukazujące jego długie, szczupłe uda. Uda, które zbyt dobrze znam.

– Tak? – pytam szybko, zanim przyłapie mnie na pożeraniu go wzrokiem. Jego ego jest wystarczająco napompowane, jakby nie patrzeć.

– Ja… – odchrząkuje. – Zwracam to. – Macha teczką w powietrzu i przechodzi przez pokój, żeby położyć ją na stosie pergaminów, leżącym przede mną.

– Dzięki – bąkam.

– Ja… Słuchaj – zaczyna, opadając na fotel po drugiej stronie mojego biurka. – Przepraszam. Za Pansy. Wparowała tak, mam na myśli, nie miałem pojęcia, że zamierza się pojawić. – Jego głos brzmi poważnie, szczerze, ale znam go zbyt dobrze, żeby uwierzyć w ten ton.

– W porządku. – Wzruszam ramionami, udając nonszalancję. – Nie jesteś mi winien żadnych wyjaśnień. – Momentalnie wygląda, jakby go zapiekły te słowa, więc mówię dalej. – To znaczy, myślę, że twoja dziewczyna ma prawo wpadać od czasu do czasu do twojego biura.

– Moja dziewczyna? – Brzmi na zbitego z tropu i moje serce zaciska się. Źle zrozumiałem? Nie byli razem?

– Tak, no wiesz, Parkinson. – Dla zaakcentowania macham rękami i kładę je pod biurkiem, wykręcając, żeby nie pokazać swojego zdenerwowania jego bliskością. – Kobieta, z którą wychodzisz? Próbowała przekazać mnie Voldemortowi, siedem lat temu? Twoja partnerka na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym z czwartego roku? – Zaciskam usta i każę sam sobie przestać mówić.

– Wydaje mi się, że uległeś mylnemu wrażeniu, co do natury mojej relacji z Pansy – informuje mnie. – Nie jesteśmy razem i nie byliśmy od czasów Hogwartu. – Moje palce mrowią od pragnienia przyciągnięcia go bliżej i jestem wdzięczny za oddzielające nas biurko. – W przeciwieństwie do ciebie i Chang – dodaje, delikatnie odwracając kierunek rozmowy. Ja i Chang? Co z nami? Nie myśli, że jesteśmy parą, prawda?

– Ja, eee. – Prycham nerwowo. – Myślę, że cierpisz na ten sam rodzaj mylnego wrażenia. Cho i ja nie jesteśmy razem. – Na moje słowa jego oczy rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu.

– Nie? – pyta ostrożnie. – Ale myślałem… Bankiet w zeszłym miesiącu; i słyszałem krążące po Ministerstwie plotki o cudownych, częstych wieczorach-ze-śniadaniem w weekendy.

Moje policzki czerwienieją, kiedy spuszczam wzrok. Część tych plotek była prawdziwa; zaskoczyła mnie pewnego weekendu, zabierając do ustronnego motelu gdzieś na wsi, gdzie próbowałem, szczerze i z katastrofalną porażką, rozbudzić na nowo uczucie, które kiedyś dzieliliśmy. Cho była piękna i mądra, i w wolnych chwilach grała w Quidditch, ale nadal czegoś brakowało. Lubiła mnie i powiedziała mi to kilka razy, ale po drugiej nocy, której spaliśmy razem, nie mogłem dłużej udawać zainteresowania kontynuacją związku z nią.

– To po prostu… – Lekko potrząsam głową w próbie uporządkowania myśli. – Nie wyszło. Przypuszczam, że nie jest tą jedyną. – Moje starania utrzymania neutralnego głosu zostają zakłócone przez delikatne drżenie.

– Nie, nie jest – Malfoy odpowiada niskim głosem. Zmiana w tonie sprawia, że spoglądam w górę, odkrywając, że obserwuje mnie intensywnie, prawie pożądliwie, jakby jego twarz była lustrem, odbijającym moje własne uczucia względem niego.

– A Parkinson? – Drżenie jest teraz o wiele bardziej zauważalne.

Potrząsa głową.

– Pansy i ja nie jesteśmy zainteresowani byciem razem. Jest zbyt puszczalska na monogamię, a ja… – milknie w połowie zdania i chcę wytrząsnąć z niego brakujące słowa.

– Ty co? – szepczę, ledwie ośmielając się mieć nadzieję.

– Ja… jestem bardziej zainteresowany tym drugim – przyznaje się, lekko nabierając koloru przy tym wyznaniu.

– Och? – Przechylam głowę i wpatruję się w jego srebrne oczy. – A więc kto to jest?

Gdybym się spodziewał zwerbalizowanej odpowiedzi, byłbym rozczarowany. Jednak, kiedy blada twarz nagle pojawia się przede mną i jego usta lądują na moich, mogę tylko czuć zawrotny przypływ szoku. Przez moment zamieram, niezdolny do ruchu czy odwzajemnienia pocałunku, ale kiedy zaczyna się odsuwać, krew znów pędzi przez moje żyły i ujmuję jego twarz w dłonie, trzymając mocno i całując go całym sobą. Jest chaotycznie, desperacko, z otwartymi ustami i chciwie. I absolutnie perfekcyjnie. Jęczy i trzyma mnie kurczowo i pochłania mnie to doznanie, że w końcu, po miesiącach marzenia o tym i godzenia się z faktem, że to nigdy nie nastąpi; w końcu go całuję. Zdaje się, że to sekundy, ale wiem, że to równie dobrze mogły minąć godziny, kiedy się odsuwam. Jego usta są różowe i lekko opuchnięte, jego włosy potargane przez moje palce, a jego oczy są jasne i zamglone.

– Malfoy – mamroczę, nie wiedząc co zamierzam powiedzieć.

– Przestań. – Jego palce zaciskają się jeszcze ciaśniej na mojej szacie. – Nie rujnujmy tego oskarżeniami i introspekcjami. Na razie, po prostu bądźmy _tutaj_. – Kiwam głową i przyciągam go z powrotem ku sobie, tylko po to, by odsunąć się znów, chwilę później.

– Pójdź ze mną na kolację – wyrywa mi się i natychmiast się rumienię. Kolacja? Boże, sposób, w jaki on podchodzi do relacji, równie dobrze mogłem mu zaproponować ślub. Zaciskam powieki i czekam na paraliżującą odmowę. Ale znów jestem zaskoczony.

– Dobrze – szepcze.

– Dobrze? – Czy on właśnie się zgodził? Czy my idziemy na… randkę?

Kiwa głową.

– Dziś wieczór? – pyta z nadzieją.

– U mnie? Siódma?

Składa boleśnie delikatny pocałunek na moich wargach i mamrocze prosto w usta:

– Będę. – Prostuje się i przeczesuje swoje włosy, poprawiając zmierzwione kosmyki. Wygładzając krawat, uśmiecha się znacząco i łapie mnie groza, kiedy przechodzi przez pokój, ale w drzwiach zatrzymuje się i spogląda na mnie. – Tęskniłem – wyznaje, niemalże szeptem, tak cicho, że prawie sobie wyobrażam, że to słyszałem.

– Też tęskniłem. – Moja odpowiedź jest tak samo cicha, ale kąciki jego ust unoszą się w górę w prawdziwym uśmiechu, takim, który pozbawia mnie powietrza.

– Widzimy się dziś wieczorem – obiecuje, otwierając drzwi i znikając z trzaskiem.

 

~*~

 

– Cholera, cholera, _pierdolona_ cholera, co sobie do cholery myślałaś, pozwalając mi to kupić? – zrzędzę, przetrząsając garderobę, odsuwając dalej jeden ciuch za drugim, w wyrazie dezaprobaty.

Pansy rozsiada się na moim wielkim łóżku, tym samym, które miałem w dzieciństwie, które przesłałem z Dworu, kupując mieszkanie.

– Twoje ubrania są w porządku, Draco – mówi głośno. – Po prostu wybierz w końcu ten cholerny strój! – Zatrzymuję szaleńcze przeszukiwanie i odwracam się, żeby na nią spojrzeć.

– Nie mogę, tak po prostu, “wybrać” – mówię jej, marszcząc nos. – Musi być… perfekcyjny. – Boże. Naprawdę stoję tu, próbując wybrać perfekcyjny strój, żeby zaimponować Potterowi na naszej _randce_? Nagły przypływ ekscytacji i zdenerwowania odpowiada na to pytanie za mnie.

– Perfekcyjny, co? – Materac skrzypi lekko, kiedy podnosi się i przechadza po pokoju, zatrzymując się za mną. – Więc kto jest tą tajemniczą wybranką? Jest ładniejsza ode mnie?

– _On_ jest o niebo ładniejszy od ciebie, tak – rzucam przemądrzale. Piorunując mnie wzrokiem, uderza mnie mocno w ramię.

– Dziwka.

– Uczyłem się od ciebie, kochanie. – Uśmiecham się szeroko, uchylając się z zasięgu kolejnego klapsa. Jej usta wykrzywiają się i wpatruje się we mnie jeszcze intensywniej.

– Więc w jaki wygląd celujemy? – Jej uwaga powraca do garderoby. – Coś dziwkarskiego? Nieprzyzwoitego? Powodującego orgazm? Może drażniąco skromnego? W czym właściwie gustuje ten koleś?

Rozważam pytanie.

– Coś… zapierającego dech – decyduję, nie pragnąc nic więcej, niż zobaczyć, jak oczy Pottera rozszerzają się w wyrazie zaskoczenia i pożądania.

– Hmmm, zapierające dech… – mamrocze, przerzucając ubrania. – Mam! – Jej przyozdobione długimi paznokciami dłonie radośnie wyszarpują kilka rzeczy z wieszaków i rozkładają, poddając mojej ocenie. Uśmiecham się na jej wybór i odbieram je od niej, nie przejmując się zasłonięciem się przed jej wzrokiem i przebieram się. Jakby nie patrzeć, ile to już razy widziała mnie nagiego?

– Więc jeśli wyjdzie między tobą, a tym tajemniczym mężczyzną, oznacza to koniec _naszej_ zabawy? – Jej głos jest trochę nadąsany, ale znam ją zbyt dobrze, żeby w to uwierzyć.

– Jest wiele nic nie podejrzewających ofiar, z którymi możesz dać upust swojej “zabawie” beze mnie – informuję ją. – No dobrze, jak wyglądam?

Odsuwając się o krok, krytycznie ocenia mnie wzrokiem. Obracam się wolno wokół własnej osi, zatrzymując się, żeby zerknąć na siebie w lustrze. Spodnie, które wybrała, są czarne i nieprzyzwoicie ciasne, niezwykle dopasowane biodrówki. Koszulka ma długi rękaw w burzowym odcieniu szarego, podkreślającym moje oczy i przylega do mojej skóry w sposób, który kusi, ale nie jest niestosowny.

– Zdecydowanie się nada – mówi z uznaniem.

Kiwam głową i przeczesuję włosy grzebieniem, przez moment rozważając ułożenie ich przy pomocy kosmetyku, zanim odrzucam pomysł. Potter wydaje się mieć coś do moich długich włosów i stale zanurza – albo zanurzał – w nich palce, coś co w głębi serca uwielbiam.

– Więc to ktoś, z kim pracujesz? – Pansy domaga się odpowiedzi, podczas gdy ja spryskuję się lekko moją ulubioną, i najdroższą, wodą kolońską. – Nie wiedziałam, że w ogóle jesteś kimś zainteresowany.

– Obiecuję, moja droga Pansy; jeśli sprawy pójdą dobrze, wszystko ci opowiem – przysięgam, przerywając, by rzucić kilka wybielających zęby i odświeżających oddech zaklęć, zanim uśmiecham się szeroko i rozkładam ramiona. – Tak?

Uśmiecha się i całuje mnie w policzek.

– Wyglądasz absolutnie wspaniale, kochanie, nie ma szans, by ktokolwiek ci się oparł.

Cmokam ją w szczękę i instruuję, żeby zamknęła drzwi wychodząc, a później deportuję się, obracając z zażenowaniem, zanim zatrzymuję się przed bramą domu Pottera. Otwierając ją, z tylko drobną obawą, maszeruję prowadzącą do wejścia ścieżką i zatrzymuję się przed drzwiami. Biorąc głęboki wdech i pragnąc uspokoić nerwy, unoszę dłoń i stukam zdecydowanie w drewno. Drzwi otwierają się prawie natychmiast, coś co mnie pociesza – to i rozszerzone, zielone oczy, prześlizgujące się po mnie z pasją.

– Cześć – wita się, cofając, żebym mógł wejść. Przekraczając próg, rozglądam się dookoła, zauważając, że nic się nie zmieniło, odkąd byłem tu ostatnio, zbyt dawno temu.

– Cześć – odpowiadam, trzymając butelkę wybranego przeze mnie, czerwonego wina. – Nie wiedziałem co będzie – przeprosiłem – więc zdecydowałem się na bezpieczną opcję.

Z uśmiechem przyjmuje butelkę.

– Więc wejdź i się przekonaj – rzuca wyzwanie, prowadząc mnie przez korytarz do jadalni.

Stół przygotowany jest dla dwóch osób, wraz ze świecznikami. Na widok świec unoszę brwi w wyrazie zdumienia; nie oczekiwałem romantycznych gestów. Zerkam na niego, by zobaczyć go zarumienionego i wpatrującego się w podłogę, szurającego nerwowo butem.

– Pachnie cudownie – przyznaję. Kto by pomyślał, że Potter potrafi gotować? – Co to? – Wskazuję sporej wielkości naczynie, leżące pomiędzy dwoma talerzami, zaraz obok miski z sałatką.

– Ravioli z kurczakiem i pesto – informuje mnie.

– Mmm, brzmi wspaniale.

Przechodzę przez pokój i siadam, podczas gdy on śpieszy do kuchni, otworzyć wino. Zanim wrócił z dwoma kieliszkami, nałożyłem nam obu sałatki i uśmiecham się z wdzięcznością, przyjmując kieliszek.

Opalona dłoń unosi się ze szkłem, w toaście.

– Może za zrobienie tego, w końcu, jak należy – oświadcza, stukając się ze mną kieliszkiem. Uśmiecham się i przytakuję zgodnie, upijając łyk.

Jedzenie jest zaskakująco dobre, tak jak i rozmowa. Pomimo tych licznych momentów, kiedy uprawialiśmy seks, rzadko kiedy, tak naprawdę, rozmawialiśmy. Nie jest niezręcznie, ani wymuszenie, czego się spodziewałem. Czy my zawsze mieliśmy tyle wspólnego? Zawsze mieliśmy tak wiele wspólnych zainteresowań? Czy on zawsze był taki zabawny?

Po kolacji otwiera kolejną butelkę wina i przenosimy się do salonu, siadając obok siebie, na wprost kominka i rozmawiamy, a nasze uda lekko się stykają. Kiedy moje myśli skupiają się na jego nogach, przysuwam się bliżej i przejeżdżam opuszkami palców po materiale dżinsowych spodni, zerkając na jego twarz przez rzęsy. Zielone oczy wpatrują się we mnie spokojnie, spod wpół przymkniętych powiek, ale w miarę jak mój dotyk wędruje w górę, zatrzymuje mnie i w zamian splata nasze dłonie, trzymając mocno.

– To nie jest… – waha się, jakby wiedział, jakie słowa zamierza powiedzieć, ale ma trudności z wypowiedzeniem ich. – To jest… prawdziwe, tym razem, prawda? – Jego spojrzenie jest głębokie i błagalne. – Nie zniosę więcej psychologicznych gierek, Malfoy, nie dam rady.

– Draco – poprawiam go.

– Co? – Jego nos marszczy się w lekkim zakłopotaniu, jakby podejmował próbę odszyfrowania mojej odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

– Draco. Moje imię. – Imię, które pragnąłem usłyszeć z tych ust, po trzynastu długich latach znajomości.

– Racja. Draco – poprawia się.

Na odgłos mojego imienia w tych ustach, ten niski głos, pieszczący samogłoski, obracający część _co_ imienia w ostry dźwięk, prawie pornograficzny; zwalczam przyjemny dreszcz.

– Więc reszta mojego pytania… – cichnie i rozważam, jak najlepiej odpowiedzieć, nie wyglądając na zbyt zaangażowanego. Ale wino i błysk w jego oczach przekonuje mnie, by puścić ostrożność z dymem i choć raz w swoim życiu być zupełnie szczerym.

– To zawsze było dla mnie prawdziwe, Harry – przyznaję, opuszczając głowę i walcząc z chęcią, by się schować.

Palec wyciąga się w moim kierunku, skłaniając mnie do uniesienia podbródka, do spojrzenia w posyłane mi szmaragdowe spojrzenie.

– Dla mnie też to zawsze było realne – mówi miękko. – Ale… sposób, w jaki się zachowywałeś… nawet mnie nie _pocałowałeś…_ – Słyszę ból w jego głosie i mam ochotę się przekląć za to, że go spowodowałem.

– Ja… – Jak ludzie to robią? Wyznają sobie różne rzeczy? Otwierają się, przyznają, aż pozostaje w nich jedynie prosta wrażliwość? Wręczają innym emocjonalną broń i czekają, aż zostaną przez nich zniszczeni? Jak mogą sobie pozwalać być tak podatnymi na zranienie? – Nie sądziłem, byś chciał… czegokolwiek poza tym, co mieliśmy. Nie ze mną.

No i proszę. Też umiem być odważny. Ale moje bijące w przerażeniu serce i pozostawiające mnie w oszołomieniu zawroty głowy nie zapewniają wiary w moje oświadczenie.

– Zabezpieczałeś się więc? – Potter zastanawia się, powoli obracając w dłoni kieliszek.

– Zdaje się, że tak – przyznaję ostrożnie, przysięgając przekląć go do nieprzytomności, jeśli odważy się zadrwić z mojej niepewności.

– Więc co to dla nas teraz oznacza? – pyta, kolejne pytanie, na które nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć. Co to dla nas oznacza?

– Oznacza, że między nami jest więcej, niż było – odpowiadam. – Nie psujmy wieczoru, nadinterpretując. Skupmy się na tym, że oboje chcemy tu być.

– Okej. – Daje się udobruchać, wywijając usta w drobny uśmiech. Wykorzystuję jego milczenie, i przyzwolenie, i pochylam się, żeby go pocałować, zabierając prawie puste szkło z jego luźnego uchwytu i odkładając na stolik kawowy. Naciskając na niego, rozchylam usta, drażniąc go językiem, zanim nie wślizgnę się do środka. Jęknąwszy, przechyla głowę, by pogłębić pocałunek, jedna dłoń wsuwa się w moje włosy, druga spoczywa na mojej szyi, zaraz nad obojczykiem.

Stopniowo zaczynamy się przemieszczać, aż leżę płasko na plecach, na kanapie, z nim rozciągniętym nade mną. Jego usta odsuwają się od moich, by kreślić smugę w dół, przez mój policzek, wzdłuż gardła i mógłbym skopać sobie tyłek, że musiałem czekać tak cholernie długo, by go pocałować – kto mógłby wiedzieć, że będzie tak utalentowany totalnie we wszystkim? Gdybym to zrobił na samym początku, z pewnością nigdy bym nie przestał.

– Pot… Harry. – Dyszę i odsuwa się, by na mnie spojrzeć.

– Tak? – Jego głos jest niski i ochrypły, wywołuje we mnie fale pożądania.

– Sypialnia? – szepczę, wsuwając dłoń pod jego koszulkę i delikatnie wodząc palcami po ciepłej skórze jego pleców.

– Hmm, za daleko – utyskuje na bezdechu, wracając ustami do skóry na moim gardle.

– Tak, ale – och! Jak on _to_ zrobił? – naprawdę myślę, że powinniśmy być w łóżku. Ta sofa jest zbyt wąska do tego, co chcę, byś mi zrobił.

Tymi słowami zwracam jego uwagę i znów odsuwa się, by na mnie patrzeć.

– A co dokładnie chcesz, żebym zrobił? – Jedna dłoń wkrada się pod materiał mojej koszuli, przyciska do ciała i przechodzi mnie dreszcz.

– Pieprz mnie, Harry – błagam, poruszając biodrami i upajam się odpowiedzią na ten ruch, jaką jest drobne sapnięcie.

– Mógłbym – zaczyna – ale… – Ale? Ale co? Ale nie chce? Ale to pewien okrutny żart, wymierzony we mnie? Ale skłamał i tak naprawdę jest z Chang i teraz ma wystarczająco upokarzających materiałów, by mnie doszczętnie zniszczyć?

– Ale co, jeśli… – kontynuuje, nieświadomy paniki, oplatającej mnie, zamieniającej w słup soli. – Co, gdybyś to ty pieprzył mnie?

Jego słowa nie pomagają mi wyrwać się z osłupienia i właściwie tylko bardziej zamieram. Pieprzyć go? Potter chce, bym go pieprzył? Wybawca czarodziejskiego świata właśnie poprosił byłego Śmierciożercę, by go pieprzył? Przez całą historię naszych seksualnych potyczek, on nigdy nie był na dole. Nawet jeden raz. I to nie dlatego, że nie próbowałem. To było coś, co zaakceptowałem wystarczająco szybko, szczególnie, biorąc pod uwagę jego zdumiewającą umiejętność dominacji, ale jego sugestia sprawiła, że zadrżałem z przyjemności.

– Mówisz poważnie? – Obezwładniająca mnie momentalnie obawa, że może zmienić zdanie sprawia, że pragnę cofnąć swoje słowa. Ale on tylko się uśmiecha i, skinąwszy głową, całuje mnie raz jeszcze.

– Sypialnia. – Jego głos jest gardłowym jękiem i wstrzymuję oddech. Ciepło na moim ciele znika, kiedy wstaje, stawia mnie na nogi i prowadzi na górę, do swojej sypialni. Ciągnie mnie do środka i popycha na ścianę, całując do utraty tchu i ściągając koszulę przez głowę. Jego oczy błyszczą, kiedy przygląda się mojemu ciału i jestem nerwowy, bez względu na to, jak wiele razy widział mnie, gdy nie miałem na sobie zupełnie nic. Tym razem jest inaczej.

– Jesteś piękny – szepcze i wszystko wydaje się dziwnie jaśniejsze. Piękny? Harry Potter uważa, że jestem piękny?

– Harry. – Wypuszczam oddech. Pocałunki są coraz mocniejsze, bardziej namiętne, kradną całe powietrze z moich płuc; ale to w porządku, może je wziąć, jest jego. Rozrywamy nawzajem swoje ubrania, nie zwalniając, dopóki nie jesteśmy oboje nadzy i pobudzeni. Powoli, nie przerywając pocałunku, zaczynamy cofać się w stronę wielkiego łóżka, przewracamy się na nie i toczymy, to jeden, to drugi będąc na górze, aż w końcu Harry jest pode mną, dysząc i wpatrując się we mnie ogromnymi oczami, ciemnymi z pożądania.

– Draco – mruczy, a te dwie sylaby, wychodzące z tych ust, rozpalają ogień w moich trzewiach.

Językiem wodzę po jego torsie, ssę każdy z sutków po kolei, sunę wzdłuż mięśni jego brzucha.

– Lubrykant? – dyszę, owiewając ciepłym powietrzem czubek jego napiętego członka. Górna połowa jego ciała wykręca się, gdy szpera przez moment w szafce stolika nocnego, by podać mi okrągły słoiczek. Odkręcam go i zanurzam w środku palce, nabierając hojną porcję i powracając do czekającego mnie zadania. Gładzę go delikatnie, sunąc niżej i niżej wzdłuż jego męskości i po umięśnionych udach, roztrącając je szerzej. – Ugnij kolana.

Chciałbym, by mój głos brzmiał bardziej jak sugestia, a mniej jak rozkaz, ale on spełnia go prawie bez zawahania. Końcem palca zataczam coraz węższe i węższe kręgi wokół jego zaciśniętego otworu.

– Rozluźnij się, Harry – uspokajam go. Napięcie powoli zaczyna zanikać, gdy okrężnymi ruchami masuję koła na jego udach i rozsiewam lekkie pocałunki po całym, będącym w zasięgu moich ust, ciele.

– Po prostu… Nie śpiesz się, dobrze? – prosi. – Minęło trochę czasu.

Paląca zazdrość uderza mnie na myśl o innym mężczyźnie, wyprzedzającym mnie na tym polu, ale udaje mi się to przemilczeć i uśmiechnąć się do niego.

– Oczywiście – przyrzekam, podczas gdy mój palec penetruje go.

Wciąga powietrze głośno, gdy wpycham go głębiej, mając czas, wysuwając i wsuwając z powrotem, póki nie powie mi, żebym dodał kolejny. Gdy już oba są w środku, wykręcam je delikatnie, szukając… O! Tu jest. Gdy muskam prostatę, łapie powietrze z trudem, a ja uśmiecham się z zadowoleniem. Moje próby włożenia trzeciego palca powstrzymuje jego niezbyt przytomne kręcenie głową i przez jedną, przerażającą minutę wydaje mi się, że zmienił zdanie i poprosi mnie, bym wyszedł. Zamiast tego, podciąga kolana do klatki piersiowej i po prostu mówi:

– Teraz.

Moje palce trzęsą się, gdy znów zanurzam je w słoiczku i rozcieram śliski lubrykant na swoim członku. Przykładam go i wstrzymuję się.

– Jesteś pewny?

Jego spojrzenie łagodnieje i przytakuje głową. Pochylam się, by go pocałować, powoli w niego wchodząc, a moje dłonie wędrują po każdym skrawku jego ciała, które mogę dotknąć. Gdy tylko zamyka mnie w środku, zatrzymuję się, oddychając ciężko, wiedząc, że potrzebuje czasu, by się przyzwyczaić i zwalczam chęć, by wyjść z niego i wedrzeć się z powrotem.

– Możesz… – dyszy. – Możesz już zacząć.

Potakując w milczeniu, pochylam się, żeby go pocałować, powoli się wysuwając i na powrót wślizgując, ustalając nieśpieszny rytm, pragnąc by trwało to tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe. Ale po prawie sześciu tygodniach, kiedy się nie dotykaliśmy, obaj desperacko pragniemy się nawzajem i tempo wkrótce wzrasta, napędzane przez jego zachęcające krzyki i jęki. Sięgam pomiędzy nas, wykonując ręką ruchy w rytm pchnięć i, zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, odrzuca głowę w tył i krzyczy moje imię, a mięśnie jego ud zaciskają się ciasno wokół mnie. W towarzystwie jęku uderza mnie mój własny orgazm i opadam na jego tors.

 

~*~

 

Kilka odurzających minut później moje serce dalej bije w zawrotnym tempie, a oddech jest płytki. Czuję pot i nasienie, zasychające na skórze, ale to w porządku, bo czuję też na swojej skórze Malfoya. Leży na mnie bezwładnie, ograniczając mi możliwość zaczerpnięcia oddechu, ale w dupie mam w tym momencie tlen. Moje ramiona owijają się wokół niego i przytulam go mocno do siebie, bojąc się, że w każdej sekundzie wyskoczy z łóżka i zniknie, z krótkim “Do zobaczenia, Potter”, w ramach pożegnania. Jego jedyną odpowiedzią na uścisk są przyciśnięte do mojego torsu usta i pytające spojrzenie.

– To było znakomite – mówię mu, nadal odmawiając poluzowania uchwytu.

– Cóż, gdybym wiedział, że szczerość i kilka rozbrajających pocałunków to wszystko, czego potrzebowałem, żeby dobrać się do twoich spodni, zaoferowałbym je wieki temu. – Uśmieszek, którego tak bardzo nienawidziłem, wykrzywia jego twarz, ale z jakiegoś powodu jego widok już mnie nie drażni.

– Ostatecznie do tego doszliśmy – odpowiadam lekko, nie chcąc zrujnować nastroju przez tematy co-by-było-gdyby.

Burczy coś i kładzie głowę z powrotem, po to, by podnieść ją w następnej chwili, marszcząc nos. Chłodne powietrze owiewa moją skórę, gdy podnosi się z łóżka ku stosie ubrań pod ścianą. Przez moment panikuję, myśląc, że naprawdę zamierzał zostawić mnie po czymś takim. _Nie po czymś takim_ , błagam desperacko. Ale sekundę później znów zanurzam się w poduszkach i odprężam, gdy wraca z różdżką, rzucając na nas obu bardzo pożądane zaklęcia czyszczące. Westchnąłem, gdy wrócił do łóżka i zwinął się w kłębek obok mnie, jego głowa na mojej klatce piersiowej, a jedna noga przerzucona pomiędzy moimi. Moje dłonie przesuwają się w górę, by przytrzymać go w miejscu i całuję jego miękkie włosy.

– Teraz będzie inaczej, co nie? – Wiem, że pewnie powinienem po prostu zasnąć, przestać przez chwilę analizować, ale trywialny strach, że nie będzie go, gdy się obudzę, nie chce odejść.

– Chcesz, żeby było? – Jego głos jest spokojny, opanowany. Irytująco opanowany. Gdzie podziała się ta przyspieszająca puls szczerość z wcześniej? Nawet po tych wszystkich latach od zakończenia szkoły jest zbyt ślizgoński, dla własnego dobra.

– Oczywiście – odpowiadam, zacieśniając uchwyt. – Na początek: lepiej, jeśli zostaniesz na noc, bo nie zniosę widoku ciebie wychodzącego przez drzwi. Nie po czymś takim. – To będzie nasz wieczór pierwszych razów: pierwszy raz, gdy się pocałowaliśmy, pierwszy raz, kiedy był ze mną prawdziwie szczery, pierwszy raz, gdy pozwoliłem sobie na okazanie słabości i pozwoliłem mu dominować, pierwszy raz spanie ze sobą faktycznie oznaczało spanie razem.

– To dobrze – wzdycha radośnie. – Spróbuj teraz się mnie pozbyć, Potter. – Jego głos brzmi sennie i ciepło i jeszcze raz całuję go w czubek głowy.

– Dobranoc, Draco – szepczę, naciągając na nas obu kołdrę.

– Dobranoc, Harry – mamrocze w odpowiedzi.

 

~*~

 

Moje oczy skanują tłum z wytrenowaną obojętnością, uśmiechając się, gdy widzę mężczyzn flirtujących z młodszymi kobietami w momencie, gdy tylko nie ma przy nich ich żon; mój wzrok zauważa, które pary są spięte, a które wydają się nieskrępowane wobec siebie, i ta satysfakcjonująca wiedza, do której kategorii się zaliczam.

Jak gdyby moje myśli się zmaterializowały, ich obiekt pojawił się nagle za mną, prześlizgując ręką wokół mojej talii i przysuwając mnie blisko.

– Witaj, przystojniaku. Zechciałbyś ze mną zatańczyć?

Pytanie łagodzi mój uśmieszek, nadaje mu szczerości. To jest pytanie, którego jeszcze niedawno nie spodziewałem się nigdy usłyszeć, skierowanego w moją stronę. Szybkie, twierdzące kiwnięcie i prowadzi mnie na parkiet. Czy naprawdę, zaledwie siedem miesięcy temu, stałem tutaj, obserwując go tańczącego z kimś innym, ogłuszony bolesną zazdrością? Ale tym razem jest, jak być powinno. Tym razem to ja jestem w jego ramionach, nie ta suka, Chang.

Harry uśmiecha się i kiwa głową, jakby dokładnie wiedział, o czym myślę. Z łatwością wirujemy po podłodze, żadne z nas tak naprawdę nie prowadzi. Szepty odbijają się echem w ogromnym pomieszczeniu i wiem, że ludzie się gapią – nawet jeśli minęło już sześć pieprzonych miesięcy, na litość boską – ale nie jestem zdolny do tego, by się przejmować. Harry wydaje się w tej kwestii równie niezdolny, odmawiając poluzowania uścisku wokół mojej talii.

Gdy tak krążymy, kątem oka widzę Chang, obserwującą nas beznamiętnie i nie potrafię się oprzeć, by nie posłać w jej kierunku szerokiego, zadowolonego z siebie uśmieszku. Harry chichocze i szczypie mnie ostro.

– Bądź miły – napomina mnie.

– Czy kiedykolwiek nie byłem? – pytam w pozorowanym zdziwieniu.

Jeszcze bardziej się śmieje.

– Draco. – Groźną nutę w głosie zdradza unoszący się kącik ust.

– Ale ona jest okropna, Harry – przypominam mu, wydąwszy wargi.

– Nie jest okropna – spiera się.

– Och tak, jest – nie zgadzam się. – Miała okropny, przebiegły plan wobec ciebie, którego zwyczajnie nie mogę jej wybaczyć.

– Nie sądzę, by chęć spotykania się ze mną była okropnym, przebiegłym planem. – Chichocze, usiłując przy tym wyglądać srogo.

– Jest, jeśli należysz do mnie – oświadczam stanowczo.

Jego spojrzenie łagodnieje i składa na moich ustach delikatny pocałunek, taki, na który jestem bardziej niż chętny, by odpowiedzieć.

– Cóż, jej plan właściwie nie wypalił, czyż nie? Poza tym, przypominam sobie, że ty tamtego wieczoru też wprowadzałeś w życie raczej przebiegły plan – posyła mi uśmieszek, który odwzajemniam, wiedząc, że nauczył się go ode mnie.

– Tak, byłem całkiem przebiegły, prawda? – mamroczę. – Powinniśmy powiedzieć jej, co naprawdę zdarzyło się tamtej nocy, hmm?

– Nawet się nie waż, Draco – odpowiada stanowczo.

– Zabijasz całą radość wieczoru. – Wzdycham ponuro, a kąciki jego ust unoszą się.

– Moglibyśmy wyjść na zewnątrz, zaczerpnąć powietrza – mówi sugestywnie. – Słyszałem, że ogród nocą wygląda uroczo.

– A ludzie myślą, że jestem z tobą tylko dla twojego ciała, a nie twojego mózgu – odpowiadam z podziwem.

Uśmiecha się przez sekundę, by po chwili wyglądać na oburzonego.

– Hej!

Ale już wirujemy w stronę granicy parkietu i spacerem przechodzimy przez wielkie, francuskie drzwi. Ogród wygląda praktycznie tak samo, jak zapamiętałem – wysoki, starannie przycięty żywopłot, pachnące krzaki róż, skąpanych w srebrnej, księżycowej poświacie, sącząca się kojąco woda, kaskadami spływająca do dużej, kamiennej fontanny. Znajome ramiona obejmują mnie i opieram się na nim, gdy wpatrujemy się w księżyc, żadne z nas nic nie mówi, czerpiąc radość z bycia razem.

Gdy pewien palec wskazujący wślizguje się pod mój podbródek i odwraca moją głowę ku namiętnemu pocałunkowi, nie mogę się powstrzymać od myśli, że to, rzeczywiście, znaczy wszystko.

**Author's Note:**

> (dla tych, którzy czekają na III część Afirmacji - kończę sporządzać notatki, )


End file.
